Amat on Nokihs
by silentlyspeaking
Summary: Wrote this when I was young. I keep it for nostalgias sake.


****

Amat on Nokihs

A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic. I haven't read many with a kag/ship plot, so I decided to make one myself. Do not worry Shippo will not stay a child. (How nasty would that be!) Oh yeah, I DO NOT own _Inuyasha_. If I did I would not be sitting here, broke, writing fanfiction.

****

Chapter 1; Changes for the Worst or Best?

Shippo sniffed the air tenderly. He was sitting on Kagome's shoulder with his nose buried in her hair. The smell of peaches and vanilla always calmed the kit down. His hands wrapped around a lock of ebony hair, tugging it slightly. Kagome felt the twinge of pain in her scalp. "Shippo, please do not pull my hair." She said warmly with a touch of sharpness. He stopped, and took a bigger chunk of hair and began braiding the silky mane. Kagome put her concentration back to peddling her bike and sensing shards.

She looked up and spotted Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree, slightly ahead of her. She then turned her neck to the right, and saw Kirara running with Sango and Miroku on her back. She looked ahead again at the grassy path. Kagome smiled, she loved days like this. Just the calmness of the feudal era made her relax.

Did she just say calm? With all the demons dwelling around, there was hardly any peace at all. She had to admit though that her life would be boring without the demons, and hanyous for that matter.

Kagome started to breath harder. Going almost as fast as Inuyasha on her bike sure put a strain on her muscles. Sweat dripped slowly down her back. Kagome felt Shippo braiding her hair and was glad. It felt good when his cool hands brushed her scalp. The little kit was always so concerned and kind. If only Inuyasha was more like that.

A loud slap disrupted Kagome's thoughts. She skidded to a stop as she herd a loud thump afterwards. Looking to wear the sounds came from she saw the monk hooked on a tree branch, his right cheek was abnormally red. Sango brang Kirara down from the sky and hopped of the cat when she landed. Kagome saw an annoyed expression plastered to Sango's face.

Soon Inuyasha came running to the crime scene. He took one look at Miroku and grinned. "Your lucky the tree caught you." Inuyasha taunted. The monk scowled. Kagome giggled a bit; Miroku was dangling by one skinny branch, the back of his robe caught on it. Shippo laughed too, the monk was swinging around like a Christmas ornament. Then a ripping sound was produced by the tearing cloth. "Guys," Miroku squawked. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Sango grinned evilly "Here I will get you down." She unstrapped her boomerang and threw it at the struggling hoishi. The weapon flew above Miroku and cut the cloth that was holding him there. Miroku yelled as he fell about ten feet down. A big thud later and his body laid motionless on the ground.

Sango's eyes widened as she caught the boomerang. The joke not funny anymore. She ran to Miroku while the Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and searched for bandages. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara braced themselves for what was to come. Heightened senses did wonders to tell if some one was hurt or dead.

Sango fell to her knees and bent over the monk, putting her face next to lips to see if he was breathing. In a flash Miroku but his arms around her, (groping her butt) and kissed her... at the same time! Sango went from worried to anger in a second flat.

She pushed the pervert away and slapped him HARD on the face again. Her eyes were still full of fire. Miroku had made his death wish. She pulled up the monk by his shoulders and put him up against the tree roughly. Her face about two inches from his. "You Pervert!" She yelled her face getting red from anger. The others backed off from the furious sound of her voice. "I could kill you right now for violating my personal space. But no, death is not good enough for a sick, twisted pervert like yourself. Only torcher will do for you, you dirty bastard! I could gut you right now and watch you die slowly!" She paused taking a deep breath. Miroku tried to get a word in edge-wise. "You are beautiful when you are mad." Steam shot for Sango's ears. "That's it" She viciously said. Sango pulled her leg back and took a hard swing at Miroku's privates. Inuyasha winced in sympathy.

Shippo stared at the couple in sympathy. Would it ever work out for them? The perverted monk really need to fix his ways. Maybe they just weren't right for each other. Shippo pondered while the group continued on their journey. Suddenly something called out to the kit. It wasn't a voice but it was like a magnet. Shippo felt the force pull him. He had to get it, whatever it is. He ran off in the direction of the pull to fulfill the need within.

Kagome noticed Shippo run off. She stopped her bike. "Shippo where are you go..." He had already disappeared into the trees. She twisted her face in confusion. Where was he going and why such haste? "Everybody," Kagome yelled out. Instantly Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were at her side. "What now wench?" Inuyasha asked sharply. He had already been stopped from his goal of shikon jewels once today for a stupid (but funny) reason. "Shippo ran off. I don't want to see him hurt." Miroku and Sango shook there heads in understanding. Miroku winced a little in pain from his punishment that still ached. Inuyasha glared. "We are NOT going after the brat."

Kagome got off her bike and glared back, "Well I am."

"No, I need you to find jewel shards."

"Are the shards so important to you that you would leave a friend in trouble!"

"He is an annoying runt, not my friend!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome furiously yelled.

Sango jumped off Kirara, pulling Miroku with her. "Here Kagome, Kirara will help you track Shippo down." Kagome was her sweet self when she turned toward Sango. "Thank you!" Kagome jumped on to the demon. "I'll come back when I find Shippo. Oh and Inuyasha, SIT." Inuyasha fell back into the 5ft crater he created. Kirara took off in the direction Shippo ran. Sango heard the last mutters of "Damn wench." From the direction of the crater.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out. She didn't like this at all. Where had the little kit gone? Kirara and her had been searching for about twenty minutes. They had traveled quite a ways from the group. Kagome half expected Inuyasha to show up and tell her to forget about Shippo but then again he probably knew he would be sat multiple times.

Kagome looked over the side of Kirara staring into the trees. "Shippo!" Kagome called again. Finally, something tugged at the back of her mind. It felt evil. "Kirara land please!" said worried Kagome. The cat demon descended with a thump on the forest ground. Kagome jumped off the cat. Kirara miniaturized into her cute kitty form. Kagome looked at the small kirara. "Follow me, I feel something," she said and began running through the thick forest. Kagome knew Kirara would be able to follow easily.

Kagome felt a little sick as the evil aura intensified. She ran faster through the trees and vegetation. She knew her kit had followed this presence. She had to protect Shippo, after all he tried to protect her. Kagome finally broke out into a sprint, adding to the sweat she already had accumulated. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled out, breathing hard. Kagome focused on the aura, Shippo and running; nothing else. Branches scraped at her arms, roots became easy to trip on. She ran on, the evil getting bigger. Kagome never noticed the missing Kirara or the yellow barrier that had erected itself. (Like Kikyou's barrier but yellow) Suddenly Kagome felt the evil detect her presence. It pressed down on her, trying to suffocate her. She slowed to a walk, her stomach felt queasy. Kagome walked forward terrified about what would happen to Shippo in this evil. "Shippo," she whispered prying that he was alright. Her energy was being sucked out, she felt fatigued and sick. She grabbed from tree to tree, not able to support her weight with such a horrible headache that pounded through her head. Finally she came to a small clearing. The evil screamed in her ear, this was the source of it. Kagome collapsed to her knees finally sensing the presence that horrified her most. She could barley feel Shippo's youkai under all the evil. Her kit was in danger.

He was in the middle clearing. Kagome tried to call to him but her voice failed her. She watched in shock as the kit bent over and slowly touched the core of the evil, a yellow ball. She saw a flash a violent golden light surround the youkai fox. Finally the evil aura released her, focusing on Shippo. Kagome took a large breath, eyes glued to Shippo, and yelled. She yelled as the kit became glassy eyed and floated a few feet above the ground. Kagome yelled as she watched Shippo morphing, a yellow ball glowing bright on the ground. She yelled trying to break the trance the evil had over Shippo. Then it was over, Shippo dropped to the ground and Kagome had no breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shippo had to touch the attractive source of power. The gold ball called out to him, longing for him. Shippo was all to eager to answer its plea. The golden ball danced in his vision, a beautiful fire. Then contact was made. The kit burned with power and pain. He could feel the evil power course through his veins and felt the sting of rapid change. Only seconds later a voice began to speak into his head. 'Kill, kill, kill, fight, blood, kill' it chanted. Shippo started to agree with the voice, when a piercing scream interrupted his thoughts. Shippo slightly turned his head toward the aching sound. Kagome sat at the edge of the clearing, lungs full and mouth wide open. 'Kagome,' was Shippo's last memory before the evil was completely in his brain. He wouldn't let it have complete control, the sight of Kagome convinced him of that. Suddenly a battle of good and evil had broken out inside the changing kits mind, the scream strengthening his goodness. Then, as soon as it began, it was over with, neither side had won. Shippo's mind erased every thing clean to start again because there was just to much stress with both auras occupying the small container. Though it was a draw, the Evil still had gotten a hold of Shippo's body and constructed it to its liking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got her breath back and scurried to Shippo. Worry still fueled her energy-drained body. Kagome inspected the back of the foreign Shippo. She could see no injury. A tears leaked from her eyes. What had happened to her Shippo? The one laying in front of her was definitly not him.

Suddenly the youkai in front of her stirred. He rolled over on to his back and looked up into her face. Kagome got lot in the green eyes rimmed with gold. His eyes were so beautiful. She could see a spark of recognition in his eyes. Maybe Shippo was still in this adult youkai. Kagome slowly touched the youkai's pink striped cheek. The demon winced at bit at the contact.

Suddenly the youkai jumped up on to feet his ears swiveling at some tiny sound. Kagome took a good look at the concentrating youkai. He stood about six feet tall with a well-toned body. His hair was a light orange with red streaks and it was long enough to be tied in a small ponytail. He had orange fox ears atop his head, which was different for a demon. He was wearing a white haori with orange, red, and yellow stripes paired with a black hakama. He had a white under shirt. Then Kagome squeaked, his light orange, fluffy tail had wrapped around her torso. 'He has a tail and ears' Kagome thought 'the best of both worlds.' She pet the tail absentmindedly, looking in the direction of the fox.

In the distance she could barely make out Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree, after her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, waving her hand. Then she was jerked back by the hold the fox demon had on her. The youkai had began running in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. Kagome held on to his tail for dear life, after awhile of the jerking motion she threw up. Inuyasha was left far behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This fic is completely expirimental....I may finish it, I may not. Another thing is I will not be able to up-date regularly at all. This fic just comes to me the last five-minutes I have before I fall asleep on my keyboard. Last of all I like criticism! If ANYthing is wrong PLEASE tell me.


End file.
